Heroes
by DeviouslyMe
Summary: Ever Winchester hasn't seen her family in four years; not since she went to hunt on her own. But when their father disappears, the sister teams up with her twin brother, Dean, and her baby brother Sam to search for him, but will she find more than she bargained for? Sisfic.


Chapter I

_"Wake me up, shake me up, race me to the stars. Too much to know, so far to go, The Galaxy is Ours."_

_-Proto Zoa._

Ever Winchester did not process a lot of things. She did not try. It was all just a bunch of pointless, minor details that she preferred to _not_ have weighing down her brain. She had always been a 'shoot and forget about it later' type of girl, anyway.

So, for the life of her, she did not understand why her baby brother decided to go do the exact opposite.

"Do you honestly believe this will work, Dean?" She questioned her twin brother, her green eyes scanning the building beside the black muscle car. It stood a few stories high and, though better than what she and her family were used to, wasn't very nice. "You and I aren't on Sammy's best friend list at the moment."

"Haven't been for two years, Ever." Dean Winchester switched off the ignition, leaning his arm out the window for a moment. Both Winchester siblings bore black tee shirts, though Dean's was accessorized with his amulet and Ever's was hidden by a sweatshirt and matched with her mother's old golden locket. While Dean wore a pair of simple black boots, his sister sported her usual pair of green converse and both had on dark blue jeans. Though they tried to ignore it, any passerby could tell the two were twins. Ever noticed the lights were out in the building their baby brother resided in. Glancing at the watch gracing her arm, she turned to the eldest Winchester present.

"It's late, Dean." She glared angrily at the side of his head. "Show a little respect. Come back in-"

But Dean had already hopped out of the car and was striding across the street, shrugging on his trademark leather jacket as he did so. Ever growled under her breath, shook her blonde head, and followed his lead, stepping out the old faithful 1967 Impala. She frowned as she slammed the door, missing her own _updated _2004 Impala back at Singer Salvage.

"You comin', princess?" Dean called from across the road. Ever made a rather unattractive face at him as she pulled up the hood of her Def Leppard sweatshirt.

"Sam won't be too happy if you wake up all of Palo Alto, you know." She commented as she neared him.

"He won't be too happy either way." He replied, distracted. Ever followed his gaze up to a window a few stories above and smirked.

"Pondering on a little B and E, big brother?"

"Absolutely." He winked at her, stalking off. "You go on up the normal way. He'll listen to you if this all goes south."

"It's already gone south!" Ever yelled after his retreating back, then huffed. "I'm going the _civilized _way because I want to. Not because you said so." She mumbled to herself, already regretting her decision to reunite with her brothers. If Dean hadn't harassed her phone for days, she probably wouldn't have. Ever Winchester _always _answers her phone for her family, regardless of their previous spats, and she very well couldn't block his number, in case he'd really needed her one day. She'd been trailing a case up in Washington when Dean had first called, informing her that their father was indeed missing in action. At first she'd shrugged it off, thinking it was a little strange that John hadn't answered Dean's calls, though nothing to be concerned about.

But John _always _answered Dean. Even Ever, who hadn't been around her family in four years, knew that didn't change.

"So what did?" She pondered as she reached Sam's apartment. She'd recognized the numbers carved into the old door when she checked up on him the first time, two years ago, after he'd called her crying and babbling about how he had finally left and was going to Stanford. Though she worried about her baby brother everyday, she was secretly proud he'd somewhat followed in her footsteps.

"Sam!" Ever whisper-yelled through the door, hoping she wouldn't have to make the noise to knock. The kid had neighbors, after all.

"Um, Sam?" A feminine voice spoke softly from behind the door, and Ever blinked. "Another visitor?"

There was some shuffling, a few locks sliding around, and a couple of twists from a broken-looking knob before the door finally opened to reveal Sam. Floppy brown hair, dark eyes, tan skin, and his most impressive bitch face intact; her baby brother hadn't changed much at all.

Except for the height.

The height was new.

"You forgot to mention our kid brother is Sasquatch." Ever aid to Dean, who stood behind Sam, who hadn't moved a muscle since opening the door. He stared down at her, mouth agape, eyes searching hers for something she couldn't decipher.

"Kid brother?" The female voice from earlier questioned, and a pretty, tall girl with curly blonde hair came up to stand beside Sam. "Are you Everleigh?"

"Ever." She automatically corrected, still holding eye-contact with Sam. "You doin' okay, Samson?" She asked softly, using his nickname from when they were kids.

He seemed to snap out of it at that, shaking his head as a wide smile spread across his face.

"Eveson!" He exclaimed, reaching down and wrapping his arms around her waist in a hug. Ever rolled her eyes at her nickname- it had been Sam's attempt at being funny after she started calling him Samson (Deanson hadn't stuck, much to Dean's delight). In his defense, he'd only been five.

"How ya been, baby bro?" She whispered into his neck, tightening her arms around his neck.

He let her go, stepping back a bit and putting his arm around the blonde girls waist. Ever nodded in approval. She wasn't a one night stand.

"I've been great." Sammy smiled, then glanced down at the girl on his arm . "This is my girlfriend, Jessica Moore. Jess, this is my big sister Ever."

Jessica sent her a tentative smile, a confused look still evident on her face. Ever returned it.

"Well, now that you've met the Brady Bunch-" Dean clapped his hands together from across the room, "Sammy, Ev, and I have some things to talk about."

"Right." Sam sighed, looking down at Jessica. "My dad. Listen, it's kind of.. complicated. Will you excuse us for a sec?"

"Oh, sure." She blinked, turning and walking back into the apartment with one final smile to Ever and a strained one to Dean. Ever narrowed her eyes.

"What did you do to our brothers girlfriend?" She hissed as soon as Sam shut the door behind him, standing on the far side of the hallway with her cassonova of a brother.

"Nothin'! Just told her she's out of his league."

"You're horrible." Ever slapped his arm. Dean didn't even flinch. She growled and turned to Sam. Strength never was her strong point. At 5'4" and 130 lbs, Ever was the spitting image of their mother, right down to the way her hair fell in soft ringlets at the bottom. She could tell it always pained her father to look at her, and she understood completely. Ever never had been the type who needed much attention. She got enough from Dean.

"You love me." Said brother rolled his eyes, turning toward Sam, who now sported yet another bitch face. "So, Sammy. You in or what?"

"Dean, I've.. I've got a life going, man." Sam explained, his hands motioning towards his door. "I can't drop everything to go try to find a man who basically told me to never contact him again."

"He didn't say that, Sam." Ever deadpanned, giving her brother a stern look. "You did."

"You're one to talk!" He shot back, disbelief covering his face. Ever scoffed.

"I answered their calls."

Sam blinked, his expression softening. "Guys.."

"Don't you dare, Sam." Dean spoke up, his voice angered. Ever smirked. "Don't you dare. I haven't contacted you in two years, haven't asked for a damn thing. You might have thought we had a terrible childhood, and hell, maybe we did, but you're breathing, aren't you? You're alive. You think that demon would have left you alive if Dad hadn't gotten you out of that nursery? He saved us, because we're his kids. He needs help. We owe that to Dad, even if you don't think so."

Sam's eyebrows pulled together, his eyes settling into a glare as he began to argue but Ever spoke up before he could.

"Pack your bag, Sam. It's only to find Dad, then we'll all go back to our own stupid lives, alright?" She looked between the two of her brothers, both appearing to have a stare down. She raised her voice. "Alright?"

Dean didn't reply, simply stalked towards the stairs, shaking his head. Sam looked down at Ever, sheepishly running a hand through his mop of brown hair.

"Yeah," He agreed, staring after Dean reluctantly, "yeah, alright. Just let me go pack."

-Time Break-

Ever had her feet tucked under Dean's leg as she lounged in the front seat of his Impala, her window down as she allowed her long hair to whip in every which direction as they drove down the highway. The sun was shining above them and it gave her an odd sense of hope.

"So Dad was in Jerico, California when he called Dean." She explained to Sam over Def Leppard. "We were thinking it was a Wendigo, but when we heard the EVP of the woman, it kind of threw that one out of the window."

"Yeah." Dean agreed, turning then music down a bit. "That's why we have you, Encyclopedia Brown. Whatcha thinkin'?"

"That you actually know who Encyclopedia Brown is?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Funny. I see you inherited your big sisters sense of humor."

"I take pride in that!" Ever grinned.

"You learned it all from me." Dean protested, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I remember Uncle Bobby giving me a book of jokes one year, thank you."

A smirked grew on Dean's face. "Oh, yeah. I remember that, too. Tell me, Ev; what do you call a fake noodle again?"

"An impasta." Ever smiled proudly, winking at Sam in the backseat. Sam let out a booming laugh, shaking his head as Dean smacked the steering wheel.

"How could I forget that?" He joked.

"It seems to me like some kind of spirit, honestly." Sam replied, bringing them back to their earlier conversation. "Not much activity in the area, except this kid Troy went missing last night."

"Sounds ominous." Ever sighed. "And simple. A ticked off spirit. Dad could have handled that, easy. Why's the saying we're all in danger?"

"Maybe.." Dean trailed off, taking a small breath. "Maybe he's getting closer."

"To the demon?" Ever mused. "Why would he go off the radar? We're in this just as much as he is."

"Sounds like old times to me." Sam rolled his eyes, and Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Pull over up here. I need a bathroom."

"Good," Ever licked her lips, "I need some grub!"

Dean held up a hand, "High five, babe!"

**-Chapter End-**

**I feel the need to insert an authors note here, so you can know a bit about this story.**

**A) This story will not be following Supernatural as it is now. As in, hunts will be different and may not end the same. Though I think I'll be keeping the over-all plot the same. **

**B) My characters may differ from the ones you are used to in the show. They will be about the same, but I'm adding my own spice to it.**

**C) I'm gonna go ahead and say it. I'm not a fast updater. And, unlike most of the people on FanFiction, reviews don't necessarily help. If I haven't updated in a while, reviewing telling me to update will not help. Believe me, I haven't forgotten about you.**

**D) I'm open to suggestions and flames. PM with ideas if you have any you'd like to see featured or any episodes you'd want me to cover.**

**Alright, that's about it..**

**I'm T and I'm the author of Heroes. I hope y'all enjoy and don't worry, I'll probably never do another authors note ever again. It ain't my thing.**

**-T.**


End file.
